ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoiko Orion
Backstory Yoiko was born into the prestigious Orion Tribe, in the early days of the First Realm. Her parents were the leaders of the Tribe at the time, and she was raised to take the spot as leader, since her twin brother, Eiko died at birth. From a young age she was taught Dark Magic, and the power of Shapeshifting. However, her blood curse would prevent her from using the essene of destruction. With training she eventually became quite the formidable warrior in battle, as she was in charge of leading the Orion Tribe against Redai, who was terrorizing the realm at the time. Over time, she was recognized by the One King Accio Denacir, and was arranged to marry him. Though at first she opposed the arranged marriage, she did find happiness with him. The two would later have a child together, named Demick. Unfortunately, Accio would later be influenced by the Oni Council, and would use the Spirit Breaking Spell, and the Mind Unmaking Spell. Essentially shattering his soul. Yoiko became depressed, as Accio was getting more and more cold and emotionless every day... Sadly, Accio would die due to his excessive use of Demonic Magic, and she was made the new queen of Oni, until her young son, Demick became of age. Shortly after her husbands death, the Purple Oni attempted to kill her, believing that their leader, Hatara Mazakai, was more worthy to rule. Yoiko and Hatara fought, for eight days straight, until Yoiko defeated her. After that, Yoiko banished the Purple Oni from the Oni Empire. Once Demick grew up, Yoiko was forced to step down, though she became his trusted advisor. Once the Infinite War of Creation and Destruction started, Yoiko knew the One Lord had lied when he said the Dragons killed Demick's son, Graithar. Yoiko tried to tell Demick to let go and make peace with Firstbourne, but Demick refused to listen, and in an act of anger, striped Yoiko of her titles. After being kicked out of the palace, his she tried to go back to her home Tribe, but her half brother, Keajae's failed attempt to unite the Orion and Adachihara Tribes resulted in War. She stayed with Keajae, and tried to give him advise on the coming battles. Sadly, Keajae died in one of the battles, and around this time the Myei and Yin created the Oni Masks, fueled with Oni Magic, and planned to kill all the Oni with them. Yoiko learned of this and warned both the Adachihara and Orion Tribes, and each Tribe decided to stop the fighting. The Orion Tribe left for the Lost Realm, all while the Adachihara Tribe stole the Oni Mask of Isolation and left for Ninjago when the One Hundred Years of Flame began. Yoiko fled along with the Adachihara Tribe, not wanting to be in a realm as desolate as the Lost Realm. Once in Ninjago, she took a human form, and when the Purple Oni and Dragon forces arrived to Ninjago to try and take Yin back to the First Realm, Yoiko resumed Oni form and led the Oni taskforce astray, before abandoning them. Appearance As an Oni she has coal black skin, long, black hair, and purplish pink eyes. She often wore a fine black kimono with a white trim and purple and pink floral designs, along with this she wears a deep black obi. As a human, she has long black hair with white tips, and fair skin, with brown eyes. She wears a dark blue kimono with a cherry tree design, and green and gold Dragon spiralling down her black obi. Abilities * Dark Magic **'Teleportation ' **'Mind' Reading **'Shapeshifting' : Relationships * Arania Orion - Mother; Deceased ** Vinehgu Adachihara - Step-Father; Deceased ** Keajae Adachihara-Orion - Half-Brother; Deceased * Kiaji Orion - Father; Deceased * Eiko Orion - Twin Brother; Deceased * Accio A. Denacir - Husband; Deceased * Demick D. Denacir - Son; Deceased * Graithar G. Denacir - Grandson; Deceased Category:Oni Category:Orion Tribe Category:Denacir Family Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Royal Category:Cursed Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:YocaiEmperor Universe